Let me be with you
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Kureno sai da sede para ficar com Uo, seria possivel eles ficarem juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME BE WITH YOU**

APESAR DA MUSICA SER DE CHOBITS, ESSA SERÁ UMA SONG FIC DE PUSSYCAT DOLLS- STICKWITU..ESPERO QUE GOSTEM, POIS O CASAL DESTA VEZ SERÁ KURENO E UO-CHAN.

EU NÃO QUERO PARTIR DE NOVO 

**POR ISSO ESTOU LHE DIZENDO**

**TUDO O QUE ESTÁ NA MINHA CABEÇA**

**PARECE QUE TODOS ESTAO TERMINANDO**

**DESPERDIÇANDO O AMOR**

**EU SEI QUE TENHO ALGO DE BOM AQUI**

**E É POR ISSO QUE EU LHE DIGO**

**HEY...**

Kureno estava sentado na sala com Akito. Ela já havia gritado, chorado, mas Kureno não levantou a cabeça não disse nem uma palavra.

-Diga alguma coisa Kureno!- fala Akito desesperada.

Eles estavam tendo uma conversa difícil, Akito estava com o rosto marcado pelas lagrimas e parecia estar muito abalada

-Eu a amo Akito, e estou realmente partindo- disse Kureno emocionado

-Não você não pode ama-la...Escute-me- Akito ergue a cabeça de Kureno- Você não a ama, entendeu?

Kureno docenteme retira a mão do rosto dele e segura entre as suas.

-Akito, eu sei que lhe prometi...mas ela irá partir amanha...se eu não for atrás dela.

-Entao a deixe, ela é uma garota tola mesmo, ela sabe que você é meu...não tinha que sair correndo quando nos viu.

Pensamento de Kureno- talvez eu faria o mesmo..se a visse beijando outra pessoa

-Senhor Akito, tem um telefone muito importante para o Senhor- disse uma empregada na porta

-EU NÃO QUERO SER INTERROMPIDO!-gritou ela

-Mas senhor...é muito importante mesmo- disse a outra quase chorando

-MAS QUE RAIVA! E VOCE NÃO SAIA DAQUI...- disse imperativa para Kureno

Akito sai da sala e Kureno suspira aliviado

Pensamento de Kureno- Como vou sair dessa? O que eu faço? Uo...

Alguns minutos depois Akito chega branca novamente na sala.

-Kureno saia...- disse ela se deitando

-Akito...o que houve?- perguntou preocupado

-Disse para SAIR- gritou ela

Kureno sai da sala devagar. Era terrível estar naquela situação. Mas se não fosse atrás da Uo essa noite emsmo ela iria morar com uma tia, ele precisava fazer ela ficar.

FLASHBACK

Kureno tinha marcado de sair com Uo no cinema, mas na ultima hora ele teve que desmarcar por causa de Akito, que justamente naquele dia queria que ele a levasse para o cinema. Quando eles estavam na fila do cinema, aparece Tohru, Hana-chan e a Uo com os olhos vermelhos inchados. As três vem o casal. Akito se aproveita da situação e agarra Kureno.

Tohru se aproxima.

-Sr. Kureno, Sr. Akito, o que fazem aqui?- pergunta Tohru

-Não esta vendo..estamos indo ao cinema- Akito acarecia o peito de Kureno, que olha petrificado para Uo, que sustentinha o olhar.

-Entao é para isso que vc desmarcou? Já tinha outro encontro?- gritou Uo, as pessoas do lado já olhavam a cena

-Uo-chan...- tentou dizer Kureno

-É POR ISSO QUE VC NUNCA TEM TEMPO...VC TEM...OUTRO...

-Uo-chan, querida..as pessoas estão olhando- comenta Akito adorando a situação

Uo treme de raiva ao ver Akito com ele.

-Eu só não parto sua cara...por que...por que...EU TE ODEIO KURENO...- Uo sai de lá correndo e chorando, seguida pelas amigas.

Depois daquele dia conturbado Kureno não conseguia dormir e já era tarde da noite quando Tohru liga para ele desesperada, ela disse que Uo iria viajar na noite seguinte, iria morar com uma tia, só para esquece-lo.

FIM

Pensamento de Kureno-Isso ainda me da arrepios, ela quer me esquecer mas eu a cada dia, a cada minuto agradecia por te-la conhecido, pelo nosso amor, por nós estarmos juntos, como ela pode me esqueçer?

Kureno vê Hatori entrando na sede de carro e decide conversar com ele. Na sala do hatori ele lhe conta toda a historia, até a conversa com Akito.

Hatori o ouvia calmamente sentado no escritório.

-E você quer que eu apague a memória dela?- disse serio

-NÃO..não é isso Hatori..quero saber..o que você faria.- disse timidamente

Hatori olha para a foto da Kana sobre a estante

-não a deixaria partir, não a deixaria fugir.- Hatori se aproxima de Kureno- mas não sou eu que tenho que resolver isso Kureno, é você..é sua felicicade que está em jogo

-Entendo,bem , obrigado Hatori e desculpa o encomado- Kureno se levanta e sai.

Hatori fica olhando para o primo de costa

-Espero que você a procure Kureno, não deixe sua felicidade escapar.- disse baixinho.

NINGUEM VAI ME AMAR MELHOR 

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE PARA SEMPRE**

**NINGUÉM VAI ME LEVAR ÀS ALTURAS**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE, MEU AMOR**

**NINGUEM ME FEZ SENTIR DESSE JEITO**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE**

Já era tarde e Kureno estava atrasado. Ele a vê saindo de sua casa e começa a correr atrás dela. Consegue agarra-la pelo ombro e a fazer encara-lo.

-Kureno?- disse ela surpresa

-Uo..não...não..vai...perdoe- disse ofegante

-Agora você pede desculpa? Você teve um dia todo e só me pediu desculpas agora. Vc já imaginou o quanto eu chorei hoje...o tempo que eu fiquei na frente do telefone esperando sua ligação? Você tem alguma idéia de como foi meu dia hoje? Agora é tarde Kureno..muito tarde- Uo com lagrimas nos olhos se vira

-Casa comigo?

Uo para de andar

-Arisa, você se casaria comigo? Apesar de eu ter te deixado esperando hoje o dia todo, apesar de ter desmarcado nosso encontro para sair com Akito, apesar de eu ser completamente atrapalahdo nessas coisas de romance

-voce já é atrapalhado por natureza- disse ela limpando as lagrimas

-Oh! Bem entao..sua resposta é?

Uo-chan, se vira e corre pular nos braços dele e começa a beija-lo

-É calro que sim Kureno, isso vale por todas suas burradas..eu te amo- disse ela o abraçando

-Que bom, pois já tava pensando em outra desculpa- disse ele rindo

-Que desculpa...o pedido era só uma desculpa?- ela chuta a canela dele.

Kureno curvado de dor não sabe se ri ou se chora.

-não, não..claro que não..o pedido éserio, mas não foi bem do jeito que eu queria..entao- Kureno se ajoelha diante dela- Arisa Uotani, gostaria de se casar comigo?

-seu bobo, levanta daí- disse ela encabulada

-não primeiro me responde

Uo se agacha.

-É tudo que eu a mais quero nessa vida- disse sorrindo

Kureno a pega no colo e a rodopia pela calçada. Eles se beijam

EU NÃO QUERO PARTIR DE NOVO 

**POR ISSO ESTOU LHE DIZENDO**

**EXATAMENTE O QUE ESTÁ NA MINHA CABEÇA**

**NO JEITO QUE NÓS LEVAMOS**

**NOSSAS PRÓPRIAS VIDAS**

**NINGUÉM VAI SE METER**

**EU QUERO QUE VOCE SAIBA QUE VOCÊ É O ÚNICO PARA MIM**

**E EU DIGO...**


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE II**

-Uo-chan, minha filha, você não pode- dizia seu pai aflito

Uo-chan estava arrumando suas malas.

-Pai, eu o amo, eu quero ficar com ele- ela se aproxima e dá um beijo no rosto dele- A gente vai se casar-disse sorrindo

-Mas, mas...onde vocês vão morar?-perguntou ele com voz chorosa- Você vai me abandonar?

-É claro que não...eu só quero...só quero ser feliz papai, e eu estou MUITO feliz com ele. Alias a gente vai sair amanha para ver alguns lugares.- disse Uo-chan fechando as malas.

Na manha seguinte, Kureno bate na porta da Uo-chan. E atendido pelo pai.

-Bom dia Sr. Uotani. A Uo-chan está?- pergunta ele tentando parecer amigável

-Já estou pronta pai- disse ela saindo arrastando ele pela mão.- Bom dia, Reno.

-Bom dia, nossa que empolgação- disse ele rindo

-Mas é claro hoje a gente vai ver os apartamentos, casas.

-Verdade, hoje a gente vai comprar "nossa" casa- disse a abraçando

Uo-chan fica meio envergonhada e abaixa a cabeça

-Sabe Kureno, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, eu quis te ver sorrindo..eu só queria ver você feliz...e agora a gente vai casar- disse ela limpando as lagrimas

-E há algo errado nisso? Arisa...você me fez feliz..eu sou feliz...até poderia voar- Kureno para de falar um sombra de tristeza passa sobre os olhos dele- mas antes eu preciso lhe dizer algo

-depois, vem vamos no mercado primeiro, eu ainda não tomei café- disse ela correndo na frente.

**NINGUÉM VAI ME AMAR MELHOR** **EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE PARA SEMPRE**

**NINGUÉM VAI ME LEVAR ÀS ALTURAS**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE**

**VOCE SABE ME DAR O MEU VALOR**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE, MEU AMOR**

**NINGUÉM ME FEZ SENTIR DESSE JEITO**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE**

Eles entram no mercado.

-Tó Kureno, pega essa cesta- disse ela lhe entregando

-O que você vai comprar?

-Não sei o que quer de café da manha?

-Eu já tomei obrigado, mas te faço companhia- disse ele rindo

-Bom, então eu vou comprar o que minha mãe adorava, pêras

Eles vão até o corredor das frutas e ela começa a escolher.

-Arisa, você nunca disse muita coisa sobre sua mãe, estou curioso, como ela é?- diz ele a observando os frutos.

Uo-chan abaixa a cabeça tristemente

-Ela partiu, quando eu ainda era criança, ela abandonou eu e meu pai..então eu não tenho noticias dela.

-Eu sinto muito, não quis tocar num assunto que pudesse te deixar triste

Uo-chan se vira para ele sorrindo.

-Tudo bem já passou

Eles se dirigem ao caixa e vão finalmente ver as casas para alugar ou comprar.

**E AGORA**

**NÃO HÁ NINGUÉM MAIS QUE EU PRECISE**

**E AGORA**

**ESTOU CANTANDO POR VOCE ESTAR TAO, TAO NA MINHA VIDA**

**EU TE CONQUISTEI**

**NÓS VAMOS NOS AMAR SEMPRE**

**EU ESTOU COM VOCE **

**E AMOR, VOCE ESTÁ COMIGO.**

Depois de horas e horas andando pela cidade, eles finalmente acharam a casa deles.

Ela era um sobrado verde claro que tinha arvores de primavera na porta que subiam pelos muros e as flores ficavam cobrindo a parede. Tinha uma varanda lá em cima que era do quarto, no total a casa tinha, uma cozinha, sala, dois banheiros um em cima e um embaixo, e dois quartos lá em cima. Era uma casa pequena mais confortável, e que eles adoraram por ser harmoniosa. A corretora dizia.

-E tem uma ótima localização, é perto do centro, há pequenos comércios por perto, e uma escola infantil ótima aqui próxima. Vocês pretendem ter filhos?

Uo-chan fica rubra e Kureno a abraça carinhosamente.

-Sim, muitos

-Ótimo, então essa casa é perfeita para vocês dois, podemos fechar o contrato?

Assim eles compraram a pequena casa. No caminho de volta Uo-chan vinha calada.

-Arisa, algum problema? Não gostou daquela casa a gente pode ver outras...

-Não, Kureno...é que agora caiu minha ficha...a gente vai casar, eu vou ter que parar de fazer os bicos, não poderei fazer uma faculdade, não verei mais minhas amigas...- Uo-chan não conseguiu terminar.

Kureno tristemente estaciona o carro na porta da escola da Uo-chan. Ele agarra fortemente o volante. As teimosas lagrimas embaçavam sua visão.

-Quer desistir...eu até posso te entender Arisa, você é tão nova...e eu que estou apressando ...me desculpe.- ele apóia a cabeça no volante e não agüenta mais, começa a chorar.

Uo-chan carinhosamente olha para ele.

-Kureno, não disse que me arrependo, mas estou com medo...eu sempre fui a delinqüente, a briguenta...mas nunca fui a esposa amorosa, eu tenho medo que você não goste de mim morando ao seu lado..e seu eu fizer a mesma burrada que minha mãe fez..e seu eu não agüentar o tranco e partir..o que eu tenho medo é de errar, mas nunca me arrependi de ter te amado, me perdoe se eu estou te enchendo de baboseiras, mas eu quero muito ficar ao seu lado- Uo-chan o abraça chorando.

Kureno alisa o cabelo dela com o coração descompesnado a beija apaixonadamente.

-Não se preocupe, você já é perfeita, e para me satisfazer é só você ser ..você mesma..foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por você..pelo seu sorriso, pelo seu jeito, e não quero que você mude...o que mais eu anseio é ficar ao seu Aldo, Uo-chan..ter uma família feliz com você...bem diferente de nossas infâncias..nós amaremos muito nossos filhos e não vamos desistir um dos outros, sabe por que? Nosso amor superará tudo.

POR ISSO NÃO SE PREOCUPE 

**COM AS PESSOAS A VOLTA**

**PORQUE ELES NÃO VAO NOS BOTAR PARA BAIXO**

**EU TE CONHEÇO E VOCE ME CONHEÇE**

**E ISSO É O QUE IMPORTA**

**POR ISSO NÃO SE PREOCUPE**

**COM AS PESSOAS A VOLTA**

**PORQUE ELES NÃO VAO NOS BOTAR PARA BAIXO**

**EU TE CONHEÇO E VOCE ME CONHECE**

**E É POR ISSO, POR ISSO EU DIGO...**

Shigure estava indo buscar os meninos na escola, coisa muito rara e justamente naquele dia, ele viu Kureno indo levar a Uo-chan para a escola, e foi falar com seu primo assim que viu Uo-chan se afastar.

-Bom dia, Kureno- diz Shigure se apoiando na janela do carro.

-Bom dia Shigure- diz Kureno assustado

-E aí, como anda a vida do Aldo de fora?

-Bem...bem- disse ele com um sorriso

-Bom saber, fico feliz por você..mas sabe tem alguém que não está tão feliz...você já imagina quem seja?- pergunta ele maldosamente.

O sorriso logo some do rosto dele.

-Akito...- sussurra- Bem, Shigure tenho que ir, até logo.- e Kureno parte com o carro.

Shigure vê o carro se afastar sorrindo.

-Akito irá gostar de saber disso.

Mas ele estava errado.

-Então aquele traidor, ele..ele está feliz...feliz com aquela mulherzinha- Akito andava de um lado para o outro extremamente nervosa

Ela nunca iria perdoar Kureno, preferia ver ele morto do que ele longe dela- esses era os negros pensamentos de Akito e ela continuava a esbravejar.

-Posso fazer algo por você Akito?- tentou Shigure concertar seu erro.

-Sim- Akito se aproxima e o abraça, já dissimulando a raiva- descubra onde eles moram Shigure, eu quero quebrar esse conto de fadas em pedacinhos, só assim Kureno irá perceber que seu lugar é ao meu lado..só assim Shigure..só assim...- Akito ria disfarçadamente.

Shigure sai da sala de Akito com a cabeça a milhão. O que ele tinha planejado não deu muito certo, mas também não poderia contraria-la, ela teria que perceber que Kureno já não era mais o brinquedinho dela, ele tinha sua vida própria e agora ela tinha que ficar com ele..assim que percebesse a verdade.

-Bom, daqui da sede, só uma pessoa pode ter o novo endereço deles- disse ele rindo

-A resposta é não- Hatori bate a porta na cara de Shigure.

-Mas Tori-san, eu não irei fazer nada de mal, só uma visitinha amigável- disse Shigure com uma cara de cachorro pela fresta da porta.

Hatori suspira resignado e lhe entrega o papel mas antes de soltar ele ainda fala.

-Você sabe, que brincar com os sentimentos de alguém assim, só ira piorar sua situação perante Akito...

-sim,sim,sim- Shigure pulava de emoção

-E que você não só estará fazendo Akito sofrer, como também Kureno e Uo-chan, que nada tem a ver com essa confusão que você armou.

-sim,sim,sim- Shigure tentava arrancar o papel da mão dele.

-Eu não serei responsável por nada que acontecer daqui em diante, então não me envolva entendeu bem?- Hatori entrega o papel.

-Entendi Hatori- disse finalmente Shigure serio- Por isso bolei um plano infalível, levarei Akito para visitar Uo-chan quando ela estiver sozinha, então as duas irão se entender, assim Akito irá ver o quanto Kureno é feliz lá e voltará de braços abertos para mim, só desejo o bem para todos- com um sorriso forçado.

-Impossível, seu coração é egoísta demais- Hatori fecha a porta definitivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE III** **NINGUEM VAI ME AMAR MELHOR**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE SEMPRE**

**NINGUEM VAI ME LEVAR ÀS ALTURAS**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE**

**VOCE SABE DAR O MEU VALOR**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE, MEU AMOR**

**NINGUÉM ME FEZ SENTIR DESSE JEITO**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE**

Kureno chega do trabalho mais cedo, e para numa doceira e decide levar algumas coisas para casa. Ele se senta na mesinha para esperar o pedido, e pensa na mudanças da sua vida.

Fazia dois meses que tinha abandonado a sede e pedido Uo-chan em casamento, o trabalho foi afcil de arranjar, ele mexia em computadores de uma empresa multinacional, o salário era bom e ainda mais com o dinheiro que ele recebia da sede e havia economizado, teve o suficiente para logo mobiliar toda a casa ao gosto de Uo-chan, Tohru e Hanajima, é claro. Elas adoraram arrumar toda a casa e ela ficou linda, um verdadeiro lar. Porem desde que ele havia deixado a sede só tinha mesmo contato com Hatori, o único que tinha seu endereço e que lhe podia responder sobre o estado de Akito. Apesar dele ser muito feliz com Uo-chan, se sentia culpado por te-la abandonado

-Sr. Sua encomenda- disse uma bonita garçonete.

Kureno paga e sai da loja, ele entra no carro e quando chega em casa percebe um carro da família Sohma na sua porta, com os corações ao pulo ele entra correndo em casa.

Na sala uma cena um tanto inimaginável. Uo-chan na sala oferecendo chá a Akito.

-A..A.Akito- finalmente disse Kureno.

Akito que tudo observava e reparava em cada movimento de Kureno disse amigavelmente.

-Olá Kureno, como você não teve coragem de me convidar a sua casa, decidi fazer uma visita surpresa.

Kureno abaixa a cabeça e nada diz.

-É que nos mudamos a pouco tempo, nem tivemos tempo de chamar as pessoas- disse Uo-chan a encarando.

Akito com um leve tremor de raiva nos lábios pensa- Garota insolente.

-Desculpe-me se atrapalho, quer que eu me retire?- Insinua Akito

-Agora que está aqui tanto faz- Uo-chan fecha a cara para o patriarca.

Desde que Akito entrara na casa Uo-chan sentia algo estranho, como se uma energia muito pesada tivesse rondando aquele garoto, e só confirmou sua hipótese quando viu um Kureno impotente perto daquela tão magnânima figura.

Akito abaixa a cabeça.

-Você acha que pode ser uma boa esposa para o Kureno, acha que esses seu modos são apropriados para uma pessoa do nosso nível...- ela a encara com os olhos queimando de raiva.- ACHA QUE TEM O DIREITO DE TIRA-LO DE PERTO DE MIM...VOCE NÃO É NADA...VOCE NÃO SE COMPARA A MIM...O DEVER DELE É FICAR AO MEU LADO- Akito se levanta gritando.

Kureno corre e logo tenta acalmar Akito, a abraçando. Que só para provocar Uo-chan, Akito aceita, mesmo o rejeitando por ter escolhido ir embora da sede, mas naquele momento o que importava era tirar aquela garota do caminho, definitivamente.

NINGUEM VAI ME AMAR MELHOR 

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE SEMPRE**

**NINGUEM VAI ME LEVAR ÀS ALTURAS**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE**

**VOCE SABE DAR O MEU VALOR**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE, MEU AMOR**

**NINGUÉM ME FEZ SENTIR DESSE JEITO**

**EU PRECISO ME PRENDER A VOCE**

Uo-chan perde a paciência e se levanta para esmurrar aquele garoto. Quando se lembra da Tohru e da Dona Kyoko, daquela família que antes lhe despertava ira mas que hoje ela tinha tanto que agradecer. Uo-chan vai afrouxando a mão e encara Akito que estava esperando a reação de Uo-chan ao ver ela abraçada ao Kureno. Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer tinha ido consolar Akito, mas talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia, ao ver Uo-chan naquele estado.

-Eu te entendo- finalmente Uo-chan disse a Akito.

-Como?- riu com desprezo ela

-Entendo o que é se sentir deslocado em algum lugar, se sentir menosprezado por não se encaixar...é um sentimento ruim, como se você estivesse..suja.- Uo-chan senta calmamente no sofá.

Kureno se solta de Akito e olha atônito para Uo-chan, que continua.

-Eu também passei por isso, por iss não lhe culpo, sei já me senti deslocada, com inveja de um carinho de alguém- Uo-chan tinha lagrimas nos olhos ao lembrar dos tempos em que conviveu com elas.

-Inveja? Eu...você está enganada garota..eu nunca sentiria inveja de vocês dois..pelo contrario, eu tenho pena..

-Tem certeza?- Uo-chan encara ela e se aproxima Uo-chan era um pouco maior que Akito (não sei se isso é verdade, gomem)- Tem realmente certeza? Tem certeza que não sente falta de ter alguém lhe esperando ao entardecer, com uma janta pronta, alguém que te espera sorrindo e aguardado sua chegada para você contar as novidades do dia, alguém com quem você possa assistir o telejornal e se sentir em casa.

Akito recua um passo mas Uo-chan lhe pega na mão.

-Tem certeza..que você na tem inveja disso?

-Isso são detalhes insignificantes..eu não ligo- Akito se solta revoltada

Kureno que refletia pelas palavras de Uo-chan abraça Akito.

-Não são detalhes Akito-san, são momentos..momentos que parecem sem importância, mas que são muito preciosos, principalmente para gente...

-Cale-se Kureno

-Momentos que ansiamos um dia realiza-los, Akito...me desculpe por ter saído da sede, mas agoras são esses momentos que eu mais anseio, algo com que eu sonhei minha vida toda, eu sempre quis ter alguém que me esperasse depois de um dia normal e quem pudesse ouvir sobre meu dia...Akito você também deve desejar isso mais do que ninguém...

-Kureno, eu lhe proíbo de dizer isso- Akito começa a chorar.

Uo-chan, se aproxima e abraça os dois. Eles ficam um tempo abraçados cada um em seu pensamentos relembrando momentos dolorosos mas esperando dias melhores.

-Tudo bem, Akito-san, será difícil aceitar, mas saiba que estarei de portas abertas a você e espero me tornar sua amiga- Uo-chan, pega no rosto de Akito e a encara nos olhos- bem em breve.

Akito sai da casa se sentindo estranha, aquela casa, uma simples casa conseguiu toca-la fundo no seu coração...

-É modo simples e medíocre que eles vivem que me deixou assim? Ou porque em toda essa casa eu vejo o amor espalhado?- Se pergunta Akito olhando para pequena casa verde.

Ela entra no carro e parte pensativa.

FIM

"Em cada lugar da cidade,

tem pessoas retornando para casa

É só eu que ando sozinha?

Ou alguém mais precisa de um lar?"


End file.
